crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Heroes
The Titan Heroes are variations of regular Titans that appear in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. They can be encountered in certain places in the world after a certain task has been accomplished and they (except the Ratcicle Hero) serve as sub-bosses. There are six titan heroes around Wumpa Island, each of them located in different parts of the world. They vary in their colors from their regular counterparts, and they also wear accessories, including armor, cape, jewelry and more. Once one of them is jacked, the player can upgrade them five times, but it won't have an effect on the mojo collected for the regular versions of them. They have got slightly improved stats and a more powerful special ability, but besides these changes they don't have a new set of moves that would really differentiate them from the rest of their kind. In the DS version, the Titan Heroes are sometimes called Elite Titans. Titan Heroes Spike Hero The evolved form of its original form, this is the first Titan Hero encountered (provided the player doesn't venture for the Ratcicle Hero first). This Spike is different from the rest of its kind by the color. Regular Spikes are usually brown, while the Spike Hero is greyish-black with a red chest and wears red bandages on his arms and legs (on the PS2 version looks like a normal Spike with grey skin). His health icon shows him with a more expressed glare than a usual Spike. Crash and Aku Aku first encounter him on the secret temple ruins on Wumpa Island, when they use a Ratcicle to cross over the river to a new temple section. Apparently, the Spike Hero was brainwashed by Cortex and led a horde of Spikes and Snipes to destroy the Bandicoot's home while they were away in Ratcicle Kingdom, but others believe he was a guardian of the temple and was getting his own revenge back on Crash for wrecking the Coliseum (makes sense; Crash wrecked the Coliseum, so the Hero Spike wrecked his house). Upon entering the temple Crash encounters a group of Spikes, a cutscene plays in which the Spikes root for their leader to beat up Crash, but he ends up beating them up instead. After the Spikes are defeated, Crash obtains the Hero Key, which allows him to open the huge gate in the Wasteland and open a route to the Junkyard. On the same spot at the secret ruins ever since, the Spike Hero will spawn and can be jacked without resistance. Snipe Hero The evolved form of original Snipe, this titan is one of the mutants that holds one of three voodoo bones stolen from Uka Uka. He has darker skin than the usual Snipe and has green feathers though he still seems to fire pink feathers. He wears spotted bandages on his body and arm has an eye patch and a ring in his nose. Upon reaching the Wasteland via teleporter left by Uka Uka, Crash and Aku Aku hear from the local Rhinorollers that one of their children has been taken and kept by the thuggish Snipe, so the two make their way into the Snipes' den, fighting their way through a horde of Snipes to rescue the young Rhinoroller. When they reach his lair, the Snipe Hero was about to eat the young Rhinoroller, but Crash stopped him and the young Rhinoroller escaped. Angered that his dinner has just escaped, he fights Crash (unlike most of the other Heroes the Snipe Hero goes solo in fighting Crash) but is defeated, thus Crash liberating one of Uka Uka's voodoo bones and returning to Mount Grimly. After this event, the Snipe Hero will respawn at his lair and can be jacked without resistance. Grimly Hero The evolved form of the original Grimly, he is one of the Titan Heroes keeping Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones. While regular Grimlys are blue, this Grimly is more purplish in color. He is also scrawny, while other Grimlys are bulky, has a tattoo on his forehead, much sharper teeth, wears a cape and gloves with many rings on his fingers (in the PS2 version he is just a purple version of an ordinary Grimly). Crash and Aku Aku first meet him after being teleported back to Wumpa Island in search for Uka Uka's bones, eventually finding an alternate path leading to a tree-like hive that is in fact his palace filled with Snipes and Grimlys. They venture though his palace defeating all the guards and jacking a Grimly to pass a rolling boulder to get access to his throne room. The Grimly Hero awaits Crash sitting on his throne, ready to fight him, and is backed up by some guards, but is soon defeated and leaves Uka Uka's stolen bone behind. Afterwards, he respawns in front of his throne and can be jacked without resistance. Magmadon Hero The evolved form of Magmadon, he is one of the three Titan Heroes that keep Uka Uka's stolen bones and is one of the many prisoners at the Ice prison. He is a darker red than regular Magmadons and he wears a war helmet and shoulder armor. He appears earlier in the game when Crash and Aku Aku first venture to the Ice prison, he is seen frozen in the prison after the climbing part, though he seems to be much larger here, about the size of a Scorporilla. He then appears much later in the game having broken free from his cell. In order to find him, Crash and Aku Aku had to return to the Ice prison via teleporter. Upon arriving they see some other Magmadons that have escaped and are starting a riot along with some Spikes, Grimlys and Slap-Es (clearly things have gone beyond the Brat Girls' control). They push forwards and venture though the Ice Prison after which they discover another opening in the icy caves (where he was frozen). Though the opening things seem to be warming up and starting to melt, in result of this there is steam and a waterfall with collapsing snow. In order to progress, they needed to jack a Grimly and jump over falling snow on the waterfall and venture inside the hidden cave, until they find the Hero Magmadon with two other Magmadons in a chamber filled with boiled water. The Hero Magmadon seems displeased at Crash's arrival and he and his Magmadons try to give Crash a beatdown, but Crash soon defeats him and liberates another one of Uka Uka's bones. After that event Crash can return to the chamber where the hero respawns and can be jacked without resistance. Ratcicle Hero Being the only Titan Hero that isn't aggressive from the start, as well as a Hero that is included in a side-quest rather than being a part of the plot, he is a white Ratcicle with mohawk-like hair and wears dark blue armor with spikey shoulder pads (in the PS2 version he has no armor or mohawk, being just white instead). In order to find this hero, the player must talk to the folk in Ratcicle Kingdom, thereby realizing that the Ratcicle Hero has been kept prisoner. He can be found in the same area where the first TK is found, being imprisoned in a block of ice and guarded by savage Ratcicles and a Scorporilla. After the iceblock is broken by a jacked Scorporilla, the Ratcicle Hero can be jacked. Should he be killed or unjacked afterwards, he will respawn next to the kid Ratcicle next to the big statue in Ratcicle Kingdom. It is later revealed he is the father of the same kid. It is known that the Ratcicle Hero is the "Chief" aka the leader of the Ratcicles though it is not mentioned why he was elected to be chief and evolved form of original form, some people think it was because he was the Ratcicle that defeated and imprisoned the Magmadon Hero. Sludge Hero This evolved Titan appears when Crash returns to the Junkyard at the Sludge village. The hippie Sludge was attacked by the Sludge Hero who wears a lot of junk and a crown but at Crash's presence he stops terrorizing the hippy sludge and attacks Crash instead. After Crash beats him he respawns at the sludge village and can be jacked without resistance. Gallery 338010 full.jpg|The Spike Hero Spike 2.jpg Snipe_hero_with_dinner.png|Snipe Hero preparing to eat the baby Rhinoroller. Grimlyhero2.jpg|The Grimly Hero before being jacked. Grimlyhero.jpg|The Grimly Hero after being jacked. Magma.png|The Magmadon Hero before being jacked. Magmadon_hero_jacked.png|The Magmadon Hero jacked. (PS2 Version) Magmadon 2.jpg Magmadon 1.jpg Ratcicle 1.jpg Untitled.png|The Ratcicle Hero Sludgehero.jpg|The Sludge Hero Sludge 1.jpg Sludge 2.jpg Snipe 2.jpg Snipe 1.jpg Grimly 2.jpg Grimly 1.jpg Ratcicle 2.jpg PS2 Hero Spike.png|PS2 Spike Hero PS2 Hero Ratcicle.png|PS2 Ratcicle Hero PS2 Hero Magmadon.png|PS2 Magmadon Hero MOM PS2 Snipe hero.png|PS2 Snipe Hero MOM PS2 Sludge Hero.png|PS2 Sludge Hero MOM PS2 Grimly Hero.png|PS2 Grimly Hero Ice Pack 3.png|Concept art, featuring the Ratcicle Hero. Trivia *In the PlayStation 2 version of Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the Titan Heroes wear no armor, clothing and accessories. They just vary in color from the rest of their species. *The Titan Heroes have their own theme song when fought. *Fully upgrading a Titan Hero won't change the progress of the game. **Even fully upgrading all the six of them won't change the progress of the game. **It is not necessary to upgrade any of them to reach 100% game completion. **While the number of upgrades obtained by regular titans can be viewed in Crash's house, the upgrades for the Titan Heroes can't be seen here. *The Ratcicle Hero is the only Hero that isn't aggressive from the start. **He is not actually evil, as Crash doesn't have to fight him. **Being a father, he is the only Titan that has a little more emotional role in the series. **He is referred to as the chief by the other inhabitants of the Ratcicle kingdom. ***It could mean that every Titan Hero is the leader of their species. *The Ratcicle and Sludge Heroes appear in side quests rather than part of the plot. *The Snipe Hero and the Sludge Hero are the only Titan Heroes that aren't supported by other mutants, as well as the only ones seen in Crash: Mind over Mutant trying to harm someone other than the leading characters. *The Magmadon Hero was a prisoner at the ice prison though it is unknown why he was imprisoned there. **The locals at the Ratcicle kingdom speak of mysterious fires that may have been caused by the Magmadon Hero and his minion Magmadons, though others think they were caused by the Hero Ratcicle's son because he constantly talks about fire. However, he could simply just be taking the credit to make himself look impressive. **It is possible that the Ratcicle and Magmadon Heroes could be arch-nemeses as the Magmadon Hero was a prisoner at the ice prison, that was controlled by the Ratcicles. *Wumpa Island is the only place to house two Titan Heroes; one of them being the Spike Hero and the other one being the Grimly Hero. *When the Spike Hero is influenced by Cortex's NV his bandages are blue instead of red. *Uka Uka refers to the Titan Heroes as "the worst and most despicable mutants on the island". *Rhinorollers, Battlers, TKs and Stenches are the only non-boss Titans not to have a Hero. As a result it is unknown who their respective leaders (if they have any) are. **Since the Stenches appear to be willing soldiers and not controlled by N.V.s and the fact that they are called Cortex's "elites", one may consider Dr Cortex their leader as opposed to having a "Stench Hero" as one. es:Héroes Titanes Category:Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Mini Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Males